Dragon Girl
by Pixielullaby
Summary: Mal just can't get along with Evie.. Can she? How Eval can you get? Previously "Insert Title"
1. Chapter One - Dragon Girl

The award for OTP hotspot goes to.. A Disney movie?

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

* * *

Mal wasn't a fan of school.

Don't get her wrong though, she was great at it, just ask her 3.7 grade point average.

That's right 3.7, not 4.0 because a 4.0 would require her to participate in gym class on a regular basis, and that just wasn't something that she was going to do. Ever.

Gym class to Mal was just the class before art where she'd sit under the bleachers and work on her portfolio.

She was good at art, she loved art, so she would sketch instead of catch and she would gladly take a 3.7 rather than participate in any sort of sport.

'Especially this one' She thought as a softball came hurling through the split in the bleachers and landed next to her, not without hitting a beam and creating that annoying ringing noise throughout Mal's little hideout.

However, the ball's interruption was nothing compared to the girl who came looking for it, banging on each beam as she passed it, and dragging her feet through the dirt.

Mal cringed.

'Great..' She thought as she rolled her eyes. 'Here she comes.'

Evelyn Garcia.

Evie, as most people called her, was the popular sort of girl, as opposed to Mal, who had only enough friends to count on two fingers.

She was head of the drama club as well as captain of the debate team and not to mention a track and field record holder with perfect GPA.

Evie had friends like Audrey and Jane.

She's the kind of girl who wears expensive dresses and drinks girly coffee and hates the smell of paint unless it's actually a makeup brand.

Mal's the type of girl to wear ripped jeans that weren't bought that way, and cheap boots because they fit.

She likes the smell of acrylic, the kind that doesn't go on finger nails, and she hates running so much that her legs hurt just thinking about it.

Mal and Evie are not friends.

"Hey there, Pretty.. Mind handing me that ball?" Evie smiled down at her. "Promise I won't say anything about your little hiding spot."

Mal handed her the ball, wordlessly looking into shining brown eyes.

"Thanks.." The taller girl winked. "So is this where you sneak off to during all games or just the ones involving a ball?"

Mal gulped and looked back to her sketch book, wishing the blue haired girl would go away.

"What'cha got there?" Evie asked, snatching the book out of Mal's hands.

"No!" Mal protested and stood up to retrieve her drawings but Evie was still taller and held it just out of her reach.

"Cool.." Evie mumbled after looking at the dragon emblem on the front of the brown leather book.

Mal pushed at the other girl's hand, effectively knocking the book out of it and catching it in the process.

That, quite easily, becoming the most athletic thing she'd ever done.

She held it tight against her chest and pushed her back into the beam behind her, refusing to meet the other girl's stare.

"Hey, I wasn't trying to do anything to it. I just wanted to look.." Evie reasoned, taking a step toward Mal who flinched against the beam she was leaning on.

"I just.." The blue haired girl started out. "I always see you with your head in that thing.. I figured it's gotta be special, you know?"

"It was my mothers.." Mal said quietly, hugging the book tighter.

"Is she.. Did something happen?" She asked slowly.

'Well, for starters she's a drunk..' Mal thought bitterly but shook her head instead.

"No.. It just meant a lot to her when she was my age. It means a lot to me now." She explained.

"Lucky book.." The tan girl mumbled to the side.

Mal could feel her ears heating up as she bit her lip to contain the blush. She kept her eyes down, suddenly becoming very interested with the patch of grass below her feet.

"Well, I'll see you around then.. Dragon girl." Evie smiled and tossed Mal a wink before turning around and leaving.

'Please, don't see me around.' Mal groaned internally before getting back to her sketches.

Evie was not her friend..

She was just a really pretty jerk.

* * *

 _ **A/N.**_ This is a smaller project that I've been working on. What do you think?

I post every Tuesday and Thursday so be sure to check the account for new stories and updates. Remember to review, good or bad, and PM me prompts, pairings, and suggestions. I read EVERYTHING and thanks for checking out the work.


	2. Chapter Two - Dragon Girl

DIsclaimer: Nope, not me.

* * *

"Oh gross, Carlos. Stop drooling. He's a an idiot not a god." Mal heard as she rounded the corner.

She knew the subject at hand before even asking. A boy named Ben.

Ben was also the popular type. The sport playing, uniform wearing, too-nice guy.

He cared about issues, and equality, and people, but still made friends with guys like Chad. Anti-feminist and bigots, those kinds of guys, the ones that Chad represents.

Evie and Audrey like guys like Chad.

Carlos liked guys like Ben which was barely any better.

"Come on, 'Nessa. You don't know him like I do." Carlos smiled.

"Towel snapping in the locker room doesn't count as knowing someone, Frosted Flakes." The taller girl teased.

Vanessa Whales, known as 'Nessa to her friends, mostly Carlos and Mal, was the kind of person that you wouldn't think you'd want to know.

She was loud, and wore leather jackets even in the summer, but past her deep blue hair and dark lipstick was pure loyalty, though she'd never admit it.

She's the kind of person that only pretends not to care, but still hates sports, and school, and people like Chad or Audrey.

"Is that a crack at my hair or sexuality?" Carlos asked with a smile.

"Neither.. It was a distraction to steal your French fries." Nessa smiled as she munched on the stolen fry.

"Very clever, 'Nessa." Mal assured as she set her things on the table, keeping ahold of her book that she hadn't physically put down since gym.

"Thanks, so how are things over in the magic kingdom, Fairy Princess?" The taller girl asked as she sat down on the table instead if the bench.

"Was that a joke about my hair or sexuality?" Mal grinned, referring to Vanessa's "Fairy Princess" comment.

The girl just smirked as she popped one of Mal's potato chips in her mouth.

The two shorter teens in the group smiled at their friend as they ate their lunches, sharing with Vanessa from time to time.

"Mal?" Carlos asked.

"Hey, Pierce! Wake up!" Vanessa yelled snapping Mal back to reality.

"Huh?" She asked when she noticed her friends staring at her.

"Oh, nothing.. Just wondering why you're staring down the Senior table, looking like a kicked puppy, no big deal." Nessa rolled her eyes.

"Sad puppy eyes, Mal?" Carlos asked after Mal glanced back to the Senior table. "Is this what I think it is?"

"What do you mean?" Mal shook her head as she hugged her book, looking down at her half empty tray that she's only barely touched.

"He's asking if you're crushing on one of them." Vanessa explained.

"Don't be ridiculous." She scoffed, feeling that familiar burning at the tips of her ears again.

"One does not simply stare at the Senior table, Mal." Carlos teased.

"Why are they called the Senior table anyways? Evie and Jay are Juniors.. They're all Juniors!" She stated with a confused huff.

"Did you hear what I heard, Carlos?" Vanessa smiled.

"Why yes, Vanessa, I think I did." Carlos grinned.

"What?" Mal asked, hugging her book tighter.

Vanessa quickly reached across the table, snatching Mal's book and flipping it open for Carlos.

Vanessa pushed Mal back into her seat and held her down while Carlos flipped the pages of Mal's sketchbook, revealing sketch after sketch, drawings of Evie with Mal's signature at the bottom of every last one.

Mal managed to break free of Nessa's grasp just before Carlos reached the most incriminating page and she once again brought the book against her chest hoping to guard it once more from her terrible friends.

"You like her." Carlos teased.

"No, I don't." Mal retaliated.

"You so like her." Nessa chimed in.

"No, I don't like her! What's to even like about somebody like her? She's one of them!" Mal argued. "She likes sports, and dresses, and guys, and other stupid things like that! She just has easy features okay?"

"Whatever you say, Mal.. According to my geography class, De Nile's still a river in Egypt." Nessa smiled before leaving the table.

Carlos left shortly after and Mal couldn't be happier.

'Besides, she'd really never like me back..' She sighed to herself and hugged her book tighter.

Carlos and Vanessa may be her friends but she never said that they weren't jerks too.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_. Short chapter, I know. Tell me what you think.

I post every Tuesday and Thursday so be sure to check the account for new stories and updates. Remember to review, good or bad, and PM me prompts, pairings, and suggestions. I read EVERYTHING and I'd really appreciate some feedback on this one.


	3. Chapter Three - Dragon Girl

Disclaimer: I wish, I wish, with all my heart.. Yet, this isn't Dragon Tales and I own nothing.

* * *

Evie smiled as she watched the fresh paint dry on her nails.

She knows that it's crazy but Mal just does something to her head, she's just happier around the younger girl, she can't explain it.

"Evie!" Jay yelled as he cracked the door open to her room.

"We're decent!" Audrey called from her bed where she was also painting her nails.

"Sweet, Check it out!" Jay grinned as he pointed to the jersey on his back.

Evie's face fell along with her happy attitude, she almost forgot about the other Garcia that seemed a little too happy when Mal Pierce was around.

Jay was okay as far as cousin's go in Evie's book. Granted, he is annoying and occasionally violent, but for the most part, if she had to be related to someone at this school she liked that it was him.

At least, she always did before he started liking _her_ Dragon Girl.

"Cool, Tourney got new gear?" Audrey asked.

"Just new uniforms. Track got new shirts too!" He smiled, throwing Evie a mesh shirt with Garcia also written across the back.

"Thanks, Jay." Evie attempted to smile.

"No worries. Now you can toss that old sweatshirt, unless you can find somebody that'll want it." He laughed as he marched back through the door and down the hall until the couldn't hear his steps anymore.

"Yeah.." Evie smiled to herself. "Maybe I'll do that.."

* * *

Mal cringed at her own handwriting.

The words "Mrs. Mal Garcia" written all across a singular page in her sketchbook, in every way shape and form imaginable.

It was embarrassing enough that she'd done it without noticing but it would have been a million times worse had her friends, or even worse, Evie, seen it.

She hugged her book tighter in her arm as she opened the door to her room.

The only upside to having a smaller room is having no roommate and nobody to bother her when she was locked away in her bedroom.

Nobody and nothing to bother her except for the overwhelming smell of strawberries and a foreign sweatshirt on her bed.

It was royal blue and sort of ugly looking with rips in the cuffs, seemingly for thumbs to fit through, though the shirt wasn't made that way.

Mal took a closer look, seeing the words Track and Field written in gaudy yellow over top of the school's crest.

'No way..' Mal thought before flipping the cloth over.

'Ugh! I can't believe her!' She seethed within her mind.

On the back the name "Garcia" glared back at her in the same ugly yellow.

Vanessa must have taken it and put it here as a joke but Mal couldn't exactly keep it. It needed to be returned and Mal doubted that Nessa would do anything about it, which meant it was up to her.

'She owes me.' Mal determined as she locked her sketchbook away in her desk.

Evie's room was on the second floor of the East dorms, which meant stairs and walking and a lot of explaining to do if she was caught sneaking around in the dark.

She was just going to leave the shirt at the door but somehow Evie spotted her in the middle of the parking lot.

"Hey, Pretty." Evie smiled as she approached the shorter girl.

'But I said please..' She whined in her head.

"Oh, uh.. Sorry." Mal apologized, handing back the shirt and trying to ignore the heat attacking her ears yet again, hopefully Evie couldn't see too well with only the dim lamp post lights.

"For what?" Evie laughed.

"Your shirt.." Mal said awkwardly, not daring to look up.

"Yeah, I.. Kind of hoped you'd want it." The taller girl explained.

"Huh?" Mal asked, accidentally locking eyes with the girl in front of her.

"Your door was unlocked so I left it on your bed.." Evie blushed.

'You're an angel..' Mal thought as her chest started to tighten up around her heart.

"Mal.." Evie whispered, her face only inches away before they pressed against Mal's own.

Mal pulled away quickly, covering her mouth, and making a small, squeak noise that made Evie smile.

"Was that your first kiss?" Evie asked, grinning, after a moment.

'Okay lie, lie, think of a lie..' Mal scanned her brain for something believable but came up blank.

"What? No, of course not, I'm like sixteen. I mean, It'd be a little embarrassing if my first kiss happened at sixteen." She laughed uncomfortably.

"Especially if it happened in a parking lot. It's not like it'd be a big deal or anything.. I mean, you've probably done that a million times.." Mal frowned, slipping her bottom lip between her teeth, focusing her eyes on the ground.

"Mal.." Evie said softly, directing the smaller girl's chin up with her finger. "I like you. I mean, I really, _really_.. Like you."

Mal gulped, looking between Evie's shining, brown eyes and her soft, full lips.

"You're perfect to me.." The taller girl whispered, brushing a strand of hair behind Mal's ear.

She pushed herself onto her toes, connecting their lips and holding Evie's face between her hands as she kissed her again.

"Evie.." Mal gasped when she pulled away.

"Mal." A voice called from behind her. "Maaaal. Mal?"

* * *

"Hey, Pierce! Wake up!" Vanessa yelled snapping Mal back to reality.

"Huh?" She asked when she noticed her friends staring at her.

"Oh, nothing.. Just wondering why you're staring down the Senior table, looking like a kicked puppy, no big deal." Nessa rolled her eyes.

'Evie..' Mal thought glancing back to the Senior table.

* * *

 _ **A/N.**_ Well, that settles that.

Remember to review, good or bad, and PM me prompts, pairings, and suggestions. I read EVERYTHING and I'd love to hear your ideas.


	4. Chapter Four - Dragon Girl

Oh..

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Come on, Pierce. Let's go."

Mal groaned as she felt her blankets being pulled away.

"Nessa.. Why?" She asked, voice still laced with sleep.

"Track team got new uniforms. We're gonna go throw doughnut holes at them for morning practice." The older girl explained and Mal could see the smirk she wore without looking.

"Morning practice is at eight am on Saturdays.."

"It's seven-thirty, B. Wake up!" Carlos yelled from the door.

Mal was sitting up instantly to throw a text book at him for the use of the nickname.

B.. It was supposed to be short for babygirl.

Nessa and Carlos were the only two people in the world that knew why she hated it so much.

She hated it almost as much as she hated Chad.

 _Almost_.

* * *

"Mal.. So, what's the deal?" Carlos asked as soon as Vanessa wasn't around.

She'd gone off to buy the doughnut holes while Mal and Carlos found a good spot to hide and throw them from.

"What are you talking about now?" She groaned as she kneeled down in the wet grass, the knees of her yoga pants getting soaked.

"You like Evie." He shrugged.

"Carlos." Mal warned.

"I'm trying to tell you that I get it, Mal. It's like.. I know Ben. You know? He's a great guy and we actually talk about alot when nobody's around to tease me for it." He explained.

"Evie and I don't talk." She protested once more, she wasn't admitting to this.

She tugged at the hem of her tank top as if it were going to magically change the subject.

Magic.. That's a joke.

"You don't need to. You look at her like she's your Van Gogh.. You notice things. You notice how her hair falls when the wind blows and how her smile always reaches her eyes. I can see it in your art work." Carlos smiles at the thoughtful look on his friend's face. "You miss alot in your work too."

"Excuse me?" She growled slightly at the smaller teen.

She's Mal.. She doesn't miss anything.

Carlos is going to get punched.

"I said you miss alot." He laughed.

She's going to be the one to punch him.

"You miss how she looks at you.. She always picks you out of a crowd-"

"I have purple hair it's not that hard to pick me out of a-"

"Mal shut up. She stares at you, okay? A lot. I think I know a longing glance when I see one, I'm pretty much the mayor of unrequited love." The boy joked beside himself. "She looks at you and she smiles when your bangs fall in your face and not in a mean way. She looks like she's about to come over and brush it out of your face to kiss you or something."

"Carlos-"

"I wouldn't tell you if I didn't believe it myself, Mal. I wouldn't put you through that again if it wasn't real.. It's real." He promised. "Evie's real."

Mal felt a tear in the corner of her eye and stood up fast.

She mumbled a thanks and began quickly walking back to the dorms, or at least she tried but with her luck, of course.

"Mal, what's wrong?" Evie asked, jogging up to the smaller girl.

"Uhm.. I-I just-"

"You look like you're freezing, did you bring a jacket?" The taller girl jumped in before she could think of a proper answer.

"Uh.."

No, no she hadn't, Nessa hadn't let her, insisting that it wasn't freezing outside and that she'd be fine in a purple, spaghetti-strap tank top and a pair of black yoga pants.

"No, I forgot I guess.." She shrugged.

"Here." She said whipping off her sweatshirt and handing it to Mal.

The shorter girl couldn't help but catch the glimpse of Evie's stomach when her shirt pulled up and her breath caught.

She also couldn't help but notice that it was _the_ sweatshirt.

The ugly, torn one from her daydream the other day about Evie and her first kiss.

"Oh, I couldn't-"

"Don't sweat it. I'd get too hot." She shrugged.

'You are too hot.' Mal thought.

"You know that you said that out loud, right?" Evie threw a smirk to the younger girl.

"Uhm.." She gulped.

"You know what you should do?" The tan girl asked.

"Go back to my room and hide from the embarrassment?"

"No.." Evie laughed.

'Definitely an angel..' Mal thought, to herself this time.

"You should put that sweatshirt on and stay to watch me run for a while." She explained.

"I should?" The younger of the two asked.

"Yeah.. You should." The track star smiled.

"Okay." Mal nodded slowly and turned toward the bleachers. "I'll do that then."

"Don't forget the sweatshirt." Evie teased.

"Don't forget to duck when Nessa starts throwing doughnuts." Mal commented over her shoulder as she slipped the raggedy sweatshirt on.

"You look really cute in my hoodie.."

"You know you said that out loud, right?" The purple-haired teen blushed.

"I know." The older girl smiled. "See you later, Dragon Girl."

"See you later, Angel.." She whispered to Evie's retreating form.

* * *

"What the hell, Pierce? Where've you been?" Nessa called as she finally spotted the younger girl along the walking trail. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Huh?" Mal asked.

She was still wearing Evie's hoodie, which she may or may not have taken off into the woods with before the older girl could get it back.

"Ew. Is that Garcia's?" The other teen fake-gagged as she said the name.

"Yeah, she just- I mean.. I was cold so I took it from the bleachers before I came out here." She lied.

"You fucking suck at lying, Mal.." Nessa sighed, rolling her eyes at her purple-haired friend."Just admit you're sleeping with her and get out with it."

"Vanessa.." Mal warned.

"Maleficent.." She spat, locking eyes with the shorter girl in a silent fight.

"What's your problem, Whales?" The younger of the two demanded, eyes turning a dark, angry shade of green.

"My problem is that we were supposed to do something with our friend but then I find out you bailed after chatting up some prep you don't even know. You're sleeping with Garcia, I know it. Just say it already." Nessa retaliated.

"Why should I? It's not like you're off telling everyone about you and Audrey-"

"Who told you that?" The taller girl interrupted, not breaking eye contact with the other.

"Does it matter, Ness? I know it's true?"

"Yeah, it matters! Just like it matters that you're sleeping around with Evie!" She yelled.

"I'm not doing anything with Evie! You know I'm not! All you want is some big fight because I shut you out over the Summer!" Mal screamed. "What's the matter, Ness? Still pissed I didn't sleep with you? That I didn't trust you enough after only _three days_ of a relationship to put out? Is _that_ why you dumped me? Why you _cheated_?"

Silence.

Vanessa kicked the dirt, head down, before leaning up against a tree.

Mal's arms instinctively crossed over her chest as a deep scowl adorned her features.

"B.." The other girl whispered after a minute.

She sounded hurt.

Mal couldn't quite bring herself to feel sorry about it, just upset.

"Don't even try that gag with me.." Mal shook her head. "I'm not your Baby Girl anymore, Ness."

They used to be different.

They used to never fight, never even raise their voices at each other, but things had been different since the summer.

It was sweet at first, their friendship had finally blossomed into something more and they made it official.

They broke into Mal's mom's liquor cabinet to celebrate, she would never be sober enough to notice, so who cared?

Vanessa admitted to sleeping with different girl's all summer, some that were even Mal's friends at the time.

She was hurt and pissed off so Mal shut Vanessa out for the rest of the summer.

They hadn't even spoken until school started up again, they certainly hadn't talked about the summer at all, opting to just ignore the entire thing.

This was the first time they were even bringing it up..

"Mal, you know I'll never say sorry enough.." Vanessa said quietly.

"You can say it all you want, Ness.. You broke my heart, you know you did. Why won't you just let it go and let me be happy now?"

She'd been so mad at the older girl for so long and she'd finally given up, forgiven her, tried to move on.

She'd long since gotten over her feelings for Vanessa.

She still loved her but as a friend.

"She makes you happy?" It was possibly the most insecure Mal had ever heard Vanessa be, but she never _could_ lie to the girl.

" _Yeah_.. She does." Mal sighed.

"If there's anything-"

"Just be here for me, Ness.. Be a friend. Be my best friend.." The younger teen sighed, wrapping her arms around the other's shoulders.

"I can do that." Vanessa promised as she finally looked up.

She wrapped her arms around Mal's shoulders and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mal.."

"I know." Mal smiled weakly, hugging the older girl back. "I forgive you."

"Strawberry shakes on me?"

"Well, duh." The smaller teen rolled hers eyes before starting her walk back toward the school, tagging Vanessa along by her hand.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_. Well.. That was interesting.

Beta Readers Needed. Check my biography for information and the story schedule.

I post every Thursday so be sure to check the account for new stories and updates. Remember to review, good or bad, and PM me prompts, pairings, and suggestions. I read EVERYTHING and I'd love to hear those ideas.


	5. Chapter Five - Dragon Girl

**A/N.** _Hey guys, it's been a while. I'm going through kind of a rough patch right now, I'm at a point on life where I'm not really sure of what my future holds or who I want to be. I thought I'd lost my passion for writing but finishing up this chapter, I realize that maybe not all hope is lost. I can't promise a whole lot but I'll try my best to keep posting. You guys are still so amazing. Thank you for reading and now to what you've been waiting for.._

 _ **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything._

* * *

Mal smiled as she looked up from her sketchbook, Ness and Carlos were having a contest to see who could catch the most little marshmallows in their mouths.

Mal was working on a dragon sketch for her art class, it took up two pages and she was trying to work around the crease of her book to make it look fuller.

There was a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to see Evie smiling down at her.

She closed her sketchbook and put it in her bag before standing up and walking in the direction Evie lead her.

"So.." The taller girl drawled.

"So?" Mal asked with a confused smile.

"You ran off the other day." Evie frowned.

"I didn't run off? I watched you run for a while and now I'm seeing you later." She smirked.

Evie sighed and stopped walking through the parking lot they were in, the same one from the dream.

"You're not that kind of vague, Mal.." The older girl shook her head as Mal stopped in front of her. "Why'd you run off?"

"Well, I.. I mean, I.. I dont know." Mal sighed as she realized Evie wasn't going to play it off like she wanted to.

'I like you..' Mal thought sadly.

"Mal.." Evie smiled after a moment of silence. "Why are you still wearing my hoodie?"

The purple haired girl frowned, she'd hoped the taller girl wouldn't notice.

"Uhm.."

"Tell me the truth. It's not even that cold out." Evie rolled her eyes as she watched Mal's eyes change colours.

Her eyes were dark green when she was lying.

"Evie.. I like you.." Mal mumbled after a few, quiet minutes.

"You what?" Evie smiled.

"I like you, okay?" She said only a bit louder.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The latina asked.

"Because it's embarrassing?" Mal scoffed.

"Look.." She shrugged before taking off Evie's hoodie. "It's just a stupid crush, alright? I'll be over it in a week and you won't have to worry about me. Just don't tell Audrey-"

Mal squeaked and pulled away in response to Evie's kiss.

What just happened?

"Why did you do that?!" The shorter girl demanded with bright pink cheeks.

"Because!" Evie laughed. "I like you too, Mal. I have for a while so don't have to be scared about liking me back."

"You could have just said that?" She huffed, face still flushed.

"I could have, but you just looked so cute. I had to kiss you." The older girl explained. "Did you.. Did you not want me to kiss you?"

"Well, I- I mean. I-I did. I just didn't think you would. I mean, nobody ever has, so why would you? I mean why _would_ you?" The younger girl stuttered.

"Wait.." Evie grinned. "Was that your first kiss?"

"What? Why would you think that?" Mal deflected.

"You just said no one has ever kissed you." She smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I didn't." The younger girl lied.

"Mal, I really can tell when you're lying." The track star smiled. "You don't have to lie. Just tell me if it was."

'God, how is she this perfect?' Mal thought.

"That was my first kiss.." She admitted, cheeks turning pink again.

"We'll.. Do you want to try having your second kiss?" Evie smirked. "Since the first one got cut short?"

Mal's breath caught in her throat.

Evelyn Garcia of all people wanted to kiss her. Not just once, but twice even.

She could believe that it was only two months ago when Evie came after that ball in gym and this whole stupid crush started.

She couldn't believe Evie even liked her back let alone wanted to kiss her, She just said it herself earlier, _nobody_ ever wanted to kiss her.

Nessa never even really tried to kiss her.

"Uh, Mal?" Evie chuckled nervously.

"Oh! I-uh, uhm.." She closed her mouth and smiled shyly.

Mal nodded and Evie a hand under her chin before leaning in and kissing her again.

* * *

"So?" Evie asked with a grin, swinging Mal's hand as they walked.

"So.." Mal drawled while smiling, the blush from earlier still painted on her cheeks.

"So.. Do you want to get dinner with me sometime?" The track star asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." The shorter girl teased whilst toying with the hem of her new hoodie. "Are you sure I can have this?"

"Yeah, totally. I don't really wear it other than when I'm running and I just got a new one." She shrugged. "Besides, you look way too cute in it. I wouldn't even want to take it back."

Mal smiled.

It was nice spending time with Evie, especially like this. Holding hands as they walked and talking about everything under the sun.

"So, you and Nessa? Audrey told me you two had a thing? I don't know how she knew but-"

"I do." Mal rolled her eyes. "But we did. Over the summer. It didn't end well."

"Oh.." Evie said, her eyebrows knitting together. "I'm sorry.."

"Don't be." The purple haired teen replied. "I'm over it now. Nessa was a bad girlfriend but she's one of the best friends anyone could have. Besides.. I've kind of had my eye on the captain of the debate team."

Evie scoffed.

"Debate team, eh?" She smirked. "I didn't know you were into geeky types."

"Well, you know what they say. Geek in the streets?" Mal winked.

"Says the lip virgin." Evie laughed.

"You're an angel.." The shorter girl sighed making the Latina blush.

"Whatever you say, Dragon Girl." She grinned before checking the time. "Hey, I've got to get to practice before Lonnie sends a search party after me."

"Oh. Okay." Mal nodded.

'Please don't go?' She thought.

"We're pretty much just running through the woods for an hour and doing cool downs. If you think you'll be up I can swing by your dorm after and maybe we can go for a walk or something?" Evie offered with a soft smile.

"I'll be up." Mal smiled.

"Good." The older girl nodded. "Well.. I should go.."

"Bye." Mal shrugged awkwardly.

Evie smiled and leaned in to give Mal a quick kiss, causing her to blush. Again.

"Bye, Angel.." Mal sighed with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Bye, Mal." She grinned before walking away.

Mal just stood there for a minute taking everything in.

Mal and Evie..

Evie and Mal.

Mal Garcia..

That has a cute little ring to it, doesn't it?

* * *

"Wait you what?!" Carlos exclaimed. "When? How? Your first kiss? Then what?"

"She asked me on a date." Mal smiled. "I think.."

"You _think_?" Nessa scoffed,

"Well, she did ask me on a date. I just don't know if _this_ is a date. If _tonight_ is a date." Mal explained. "Which is why I called you guys. What do you wear to possibly a date?"

"Something sexy." Carlos smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up, Fruit Loop." Nessa said, pushing him off of Mal's bed.

"Hey!" He protested from the floor.

"You should wear something sexy though. Paint covered jeans are both cute and totally punk, so pretty much just wear any pair you own." Nessa teased.

"She always wears jeans though." Carlos argued, digging through Mal's closet. "Hey, what about this?"

"Damn. I didn't even know you had that." She smirked, looking at the garment in Carlos's hand. "But he's right that would be pretty sexy."

"Uhm, no. You couldn't pay me to wear that." Mal scoffed.

"Actually? You'd look _really_ good in that, Mal." Nessa husked. "I think I have a leather jacket to go with it that would have Garcia _drooling_ over you."

Mal looked between her friends and rolled her eyes deciding they were right even if she hated it.

"Well, I guess I'm wearing a dress.." She grumbled.

* * *

 **A/N.** _Thank you so much for all of the followers, reviews, and messages._

 _Remember to review, good or bad, and PM me if you have any questions or suggestions. I'll try my best to get back to you and thank you so much for sticking with this story and the account while I was away._


End file.
